This reserach is concerned with the major cellular mechanisms for repair of radiation damage to DNA, and their interactions. It is currently focussed on amplification of the phr gene product in Escherichia coli, using the high gene dosage made possible by cloning in a recombinant plasmid, on photorepair in cultured mammalian cells and on the production of radiation-sensitive mammalian cell strains.